Forever
by Gaelcelt
Summary: Steve/Bucky slash. Fluffy songfiction. Following their reunion in "Together With You", Steve becomes aware that New York has legalized same-sex marriage and makes a choice that he never thought he could make. This is the last section of the "Our Saga" series. A bit mature at the beginning.


These characters are not mine.

Steve/Bucky slash. Songfiction. Following their reunion in "Together With You", Steve and Bucky become aware that New York has legalized same-sex marriage. The song featured is "Forever" by singer/songwriter Christian Andreason (an openly gay Christian singer from Texas, interestingly).

Oh, and the "straight man" joke is one that I remember from this couple's wedding (I don't know them; I only read their story):

/ w w w . marshalltaylor . ca *

Forever

Bucky practically purred as Steve's oiled hands glided over his back, easing the knotted muscles. The flickering candles in the living room of their apartment emitted a warm, soothing light that rivaled the soft, balmy caress of Steve's hands. Fragrant candles, equally fragrant oils, and relaxing classical music nearly lulled Bucky to sleep.

"I'll feel like jelly when you're finished with me," Bucky murmured, intoxicated by the massage.

Steve smiled, "You deserve a little tender loving care every now and again, soldier." His smile dropped as his eyes fell upon the ridges of the scars that crisscrossed his lover's back. Feeling his eyes water, he shook his head in his effort to clear those thoughts and focus again on the massage.

Bucky still felt Steve's hands working his feet, his legs, his arms, his hands, his buttocks, his thighs even after the fact, even as Steve worked on his back… he jumped, pleasantly surprised as he felt Steve's full lips gently kissing the scars on his back as he rubbed.

"I love you, soldier…!" he heard Steve whisper. His heart jumped and he smiled, feeling warmer than before.

Turning over so Steve could work on his front, Bucky's gaze fell on Steve, whose eyes wore a look of ineffable tenderness. "Steve…?" he inquired.

Steve could not believe that Bucky could still leave him breathless after all the time that they had known each other. He was so beautiful; the soldier with the impish face and teasing grin looked so vulnerable as he lie naked, yielding to Steve's touch, just for him.

Steve, clad only with a white towel around his waist, leaned over and reverently kissed Bucky's exposed belly as he ran a hand over smooth skin. Bucky sighed, eyes closed with delight as he stroked Steve's shoulder.

Massaging toward Bucky's loins and then up toward his chest, Bucky could feel his body betray his growing arousal, which was heightened by Steve's soft laugh.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" the blond teased. Bucky only moaned with approval.  
Steve's hands gently, but eagerly, rubbed Bucky's face, neck, and shoulders before venturing again to play with his pectorals. Relaxed as he was, Bucky could not quell his desire and his view of Steve's round, ample backside hidden only by a towel overruled his relaxed muscles.

Steve was surprised when he suddenly found himself naked, but his reaction quickly turned to amusement and lust. He saw Bucky's sly smile and the towel dangling from his hand and his eyes soon landed on Bucky's groin.

"Why, what have we here?' Steve asked, a smirk beginning to grow on his lips, "It seems that you're not as relaxed as I thought you were." Bucky giggled and then moaned as Steve retaliated by running his oiled hands over his straining erection.

Soon he felt Bucky's hand tug at his own erection, catching his attention. "Kiss me…!" Bucky's voice was urgent, "I need you…!"

Without hesitation, Steve mounted the man on the table and appeased him with a hearty kiss.

"You're so amazing, Steve…!" Bucky murmured as they spooned in bed, "I never thought that life could be so perfect…"

Steve squeezed him and kissed his temple, "Oh Bucky, you have no idea how happy that you make me…!" he whispered. While he couldn't see Bucky's face, he knew that Bucky wore a euphoric smile.

"I would not trade this for anything…" Bucky stroked Steve's flank before his hand wandered to his lover's face, "Warm, dry, safe, comfortable, well-fed… and with you again…!"

Steve squeezed him in agreement, "You have no idea…!" he gasped, nuzzling Bucky.

Bucky soon drifted off to a contented sleep and Steve relished the gentle sound of his breathing, the sweet scent of his hair and skin, the warmth of their naked bodies against each other…

_"Just let me make this permanent-!"_ Steve thought as he watched his sleeping lover. He was grateful that the rest of the Avengers had filled him in on all of the changes, good and bad that had taken place since the 1940s. He was ecstatic when he learned that New York had recently legalized same-sex marriage; he could never have imagined such things in 1940. He nearly burst with joy when he realized that he and Bucky could have not only legal recognition as a couple but also the same rights and benefits that heterosexual couples took for granted. He would be the next of kin should something bad happen to Bucky, Heaven forbid.

_"We have the chance to do this-! I don't care what happens, I just want to declare to the world that I love him-! I want us to have the security… I want to share my life with him-!"_Steve's thoughts raced. He decided then and there that he would do this. He felt his emotions running all over the place; he wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, he wanted to jump for joy, he wanted to open the windows and shout his intentions to the whole city. But Bucky's peaceful slumber overruled and he suppressed his glee.

_Like the bluest ocean  
Like the deepest sea  
Like the proudest eagle  
or when a sparrow sings  
Just like a doorway to a cathedral.  
to a church in Rome..._

_To me You're magic  
The most beautiful  
Soul I've ever known…_

"Oh my god!" Pepper gasped excitedly.

"You're what?" Tony exclaimed.

Loki's jaw fell open in surprise.

Thor broke into a wide grin.

Bruce hugged him, followed by Clint, "Congratulations!"

Natasha and Maria screamed, thrilled.

Steve beamed. He'd just told his friends and colleagues that he was going to marry Bucky. He showed them the ring that he'd just purchased, a simple but beautiful golden design in heart-shaped knotwork. "I wanted it to show on his metallic arm," Steve shrugged.

"Steve, this is amazing-!" Maria yelped as she embraced Captain America.

"So it seems that the Captain has been conquered at last," Thor added as he squeezed Steve's shoulder, "And by Freyja's wiles instead of by enemy warriors!"

"Oh, cut the Shakespearean talk," Tony groused before turning to Steve, "Well it's nice that you're getting hitched, but don't you think that you should wait on this and see the sights first before making any-?"

Pepper swatted him, "Come off it, Tony! Steve, congratulations! I can't believe it! And it couldn't have come at a better time!" She added as she hugged Steve, referring to the Marriage Equality Act.

Steve was ebullient, "I know! It hurt to lose him then, but now that I'm here now… it could not have worked better!" He turned to Tony, "Tony, unlike you, I don't want to jump in bed with every handsome young thing that crosses my path. I just want Bucky; he's more than good enough for me."

A sly smile crossed Tony's face and he embraced Steve with gusto, "Gotcha-! Of course I'm happy for you, you idiot!"

Steve returned the embrace and soon felt the whole group huddling into him. He glowed, hardly daring to believe that his friends were congratulating him.

"But when will the wedding be?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, do you know yet?" Clint added.

"Oh, he'll come to some decision," Loki answered for Steve.

"Oh god, thank you so much everybody!" Steve was overwhelmed with emotion, "_I_can't believe that I'm doing this-!"

"You deserve this, Steve," Natasha leaned against him, "I can't wait to see the look on his face-!" she giggled.

"On _whose _face?" Fury asked as he sauntered in, catching the tail end of the conversation, "What's all the commotion in here?"

"Steve's going to marry Bucky!" Bruce exclaimed. Steve blushed, unsure of what Fury would think.

"Well, nobody's stopping you… like they _could _anyway," Fury remarked, "You have my total support, Rogers."

Steve hugged a startled Fury, who awkwardly returned the embrace. The other Avengers laughed as Fury stalked out of the room, ruffled but amused.

"Yea, imagine your beloved's countenance when he hears the news!" Thor was giddy.

"He's going to flip!" Clint added, "He loves you to death-!"

"I love him too…" Steve looked radiant.

Bucky was confused as Steve led him to the roof of SHIELD. It was a beautiful day in springtime and the sky was uncharacteristically clear.

"I've never been up here before," Bucky said, mesmerized by the view, "Just look at this…! Steve, you sure do have that eye for art and beauty!"

Steve nodded, trembling. "Steve?" Bucky looked over at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all," Steve nearly stammered, "It's just… I have to ask you something."

A chill shot up Bucky's back.

Steve dropped to his knee, looking beseechingly up at Bucky while he grasped his hands, "Bucky, you and I have been through so much together. I have nearly lost you twice and I love you all the more as a result. Through it all, you have helped keep me grounded, whether or not you are with me."

Bucky was speechless. Was Steve doing what he thought he was doing?

Steve freed his hands to reach into his coat pocket, "James Buchanan Barnes… my Bucky… will you marry me?"

Steve produced a little velvet case, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring that Bucky had ever seen. He gasped, feeling emotions crash over him. Steve went pale, his face clouding with fear that he'd done the wrong thing.

"Yes…" Bucky squeaked, his face red and tear-streaked, "Yes, I will…!"

Bucky fell to his knees, where Steve readily caught him, both of them laughing and crying as they hugged and kissed with abandon.

Their friends burst out from their hiding places to congratulate the two men, joining the huddle.

_Like a snowcapped mountain;  
that can touch the sky  
or like a tear drop - that falls  
from a mother's eye  
Just like the first breath of a newborn  
Precious baby child ...,_

Both grooms wished that their families could be there to see this, but they were grateful that all of the friends they had made- their family by association- were there for them and were cheering for them. It was all so wondrous. It was a beautiful June day in the park; everybody was dressed to the nines; the cake was beautiful and the meal exquisite; their friends watched them joyously from the audience; Reverend Hallie welcomed them; and they had each other.

"...Do you, Steven, take James to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this man? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"

Steve trembled, his eyes brimming with tears, but he kept steady as he and Bucky grasped each other's hands. Bucky looked so handsome in his black suit and grey tie, his face returning Steve's gaze was the most beautiful sight that Steve could behold, "Yes…! Yes, I will…!"

Reverend Hallie felt her eyes brimming, but she stood tall and confident, "...Do you, James, take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this man? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?"

The grooms squeezed each other's hands. Bucky felt tears roll down his cheeks as he gazed at Steve, strappingly handsome in his black suit and blue silk tie, the mark in his heart deepening as he watched Steve's euphoric smile, "Yes…! Of course I will…!"

They managed to recite their vows without trouble, making both of them chuckle lightly in relief that they had not made any mistakes. Steve caressed Bucky's metallic hand as he slipped the gold knotwork ring onto his finger, sending a shiver through Bucky; Steve trembled as Bucky slipped an identical ring onto his finger.

_"By the power vested in me by the power of New York, I now pronounce you spouses for life-!"_Reverend Hallie's voice sounded so far away to Steve and Bucky, "You may now kiss your beloved!"

_Now we're together  
Forever  
Here's to Life!_

_Chorus:  
Forever more!  
Forever, forever, forever more!_

Their kiss and the roar of their witnesses astounded them as the grooms all but danced down the aisle, hugging and kissing every friend in sight as they were deluged with rose petals.

"Steve, Bucky," Tony gestured to the grooms as he spoke over a lavish buffet lunch, "I cannot begin to say how much that I admire you and how happy that I am for you-!"

The reception banquet rang with speeches as one guest after another gave their anecdote and their blessing. Natasha dabbed her eyes as she spoke of how her bond with them had been forged when Steve, in the midst of his anguish, told her of the love that he had for Bucky and how he would fight to retrieve him; they had never been closer since his moment of vulnerability. Thor and Loki spoke of how Bucky made them laugh and about how impressed and delighted that they were that he had been more-or-less rehabilitated to his old self. Bruce spoke of how he had been inspired to consider his own romantic status with Clint, who told Bucky how pleased that he was to befriend him after he'd unceremoniously shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Fury made the party laugh with his vinegary statement that at least now they would be able to stop defying his orders. Pepper and Maria both gushed about how touched that they were by the love between Steve and Bucky and how wonderful that Steve had been at taming Tony. *Tony had the crowd laughing when he commented how Steve's homosexuality had made him a better "straight man" and how glad that he was to have found in Bucky a friend who shared his humor before he candidly, a bit uncharacteristically, told the grooms that he truly was touched by the love that they shared.

Steve and Bucky both spoke, each of them recounting the times that they had growing up and their triumphs and tribulations.

"Bucky, you are the love of my life, the most wonderful man that I have ever known… I am thankful every day that I have you in my life, that you have been restored… when I take my last breath, I know that I will have your name on my lips."

"Steve… I remember all the times that I saved you when we were kids, before you became the man you are now. And you have more than returned the favor; when I was captured and mangled into someone else, you brought me back…! However long that I live, whatever the next life holds, I will never forget that I love you…!"

_Let us remember these words we've said  
We promised to cherish one another  
Until through thick and thin_

_And when God takes me  
From this Earth, once my time is done  
I'll will remember, this time with You forever ...  
And I'll thank you for Your love!_

They swept onto the dance floor, waltzing elegantly and yet with obvious passion and rapture.

"Look at them-!" Pepper gasped, dabbing her eyes as she spoke to Tony, "They sure look happy-!"  
Tony nodded, smiling as he pulled her close.

Bruce and Clint watched the newlyweds, beaming. "Shall we?" Clint asked, offering his hand, thrilled when Bruce eagerly took it and whirled with him into the dance, followed by Tony and Pepper.

Steve and Bucky barely noticed this procession of couples that they had started; they beamed at each other as they glided in unison across the dance floor. Bucky was slightly amused at the memory that Steve once could hardly dance, but now he was leading Bucky. They gazed deeply into each other's faces, both of them looking radiant, their hearts so full that they felt like they could walk on air.

_Chorus_

_Bridge:  
Let these vows we take  
Be blessed and never break-!  
Let these vows we take  
Be blessed and never break-!_

Their hands were steady as they sliced the cake, a simple but elegant red velvet cake that was frosted with cream cheese. The Avengers and everyone who could come close to the scene recorded the process eagerly.

Steve laughed as Bucky smashed cake in his face and quickly retaliated, setting off a storm of white flashes as the amused guests fired their cameras. Bruce, spent from laughing, pulled Clint close in mid-giggle and snogged the pants off of him.

Fury sighed in contentment as he watched the festivities. For once, he didn't care what dangers might be lurking; for once he relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

_Like the bluest ocean  
Like the deepest sea  
Like the proudest eagle  
or when a sparrow sings  
Love is the doorway to the cathedral  
In our Heavenly home._

For Love is magic ...  
And more beautiful ...  
Than anything we'll ever know...

_Chorus:  
Forever more!  
Forever, forever, forever more!_

Fin.


End file.
